happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blind Date (My Version)
Eary wipes some steam off his bathroom mirror, revealing pieces of bright red toilet paper on the neck of his sweater, apparently having cut himself while shaving. Next, we see him driving haphazardly on the road, hitting a mailbox, garbage cans, and a kitten, before coming to a stop at his destination. Though he overshoots his destination and crashes off screen, he still makes his way up to the front door and rings the doorbell. Goofy answers the door, confused, while we shift to see Lily sitting on her couch, apparently waiting to be picked up for a date. She sighs sadly, unaware of Eary's error. Back at Goofy's trailer, oblivious Eary holds up some flowers and a box of chocolates. Goofy thinks for a second and then decides to go along with it. While Eary drives, Goofy happily munches on the chocolates Eary gave him. Up ahead in the road, we see an orange traffic cone and a semi-trailer truck parked so that it takes up both lanes of the road. Kiwi looks under the hood of the truck happily humming to himself, unaware that Eary's car is approaching. Not seeing the obstacle in his path, Eary runs over the cone and drives into Kiwi's trailer, causing the truck's hood to fall shut on Kiwi, cutting her in half at the waist. Luckily for Eary, his car was low enough that it only took the roof of his car off. Unfortunately for Goofy, this caused the top of his scalp to get skinned off, leaving him in a vegetative state with his brain exposed. A bird lands on Goofy's head and starts pecking his brain, causing Goofy to twitch. We now cut to a drive-in movie where Eary's car is parked with its back to the film screen. The bird keeps pecking Goofy's brain, causing him again to twitch and sending popcorn flying from the bucket in his lap. Next, while at a fancy restaurant, the bird's pecking makes Goofy's legs twitch and rub up against one of Eary's feet. Eary mistakes this for a sign of affection and blushes. When leaving the restaurant, Eary closes Goofy's car door for him, accidentally catching his leg in the door. As Eary drives off, Goofy's foot is dragged on the road and is eventually torn off by friction. At this time, a second bird lands on one of Goofy's ears. Elsewhere, on a cliff, a sports car pulses and bounces to the sound of disco music. Inside, Tycoon is actually dancing, trying to seduce an obviously uncomfortable Stacy. She creeps to the door while Tycoon continues dancing. Tycoon sees Stacy and thinks she's playing hard to get. As he moves in to kiss her, she shrieks and sprays him with pepper spray, then his eyes become intensely dry. Outside, Eary drives his car to the cliff, unknowingly pushing Tycoon and Stacy over the edge, causing their car to explode. Eary puts the car in park and places his arm around Goofy, ready to have a good time. At that moment, one of the birds pulls out a piece of Goofy's brain, causing his arm to fly up and slaps Eary in the face. Back at Lily's house, the forlorn squirrel sits next to a box of tissues and finishes a fifth bucket of ice cream. She perks up when she hears the doorbell ring and happily answers the door. She's confused, however, to see a dead Goofy standing there, holding a dead flower, missing the top of his head, and Eary driving off in the background. The two birds happily stand over an egg in a nest made in Goofy's brain. Before the episode ends, the egg begins to hatch. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images